


For You, My Love

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Alpha Talia Hale, Derek Hale Being an Asshole, Except for Little Cora, M/M, Mates, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Protective Peter Hale, The Hale Family Kind of Sucks, Young Cora Hale, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: With a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and told himself he could do this. He could do this for Peter.





	For You, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

It wasn’t as though Stiles had purposefully hidden his relationship, because he hadn’t! His dad knew, of course. It was law, after all. Before Stiles could even begin to be courted by an Alpha, said Alpha had to approach his father—who was currently his Alpha. Sure, the Alpha could hand out small gifts, could make contact with the Omega but there were certain rules put in place.

Rules that had pissed Stiles the fuck off and hadn’t stopped him from asking his (now) Alpha out on a date. The man had obliged, seemingly interested in Stiles’ attitude and thus their relationship was born. 

Nearly a year later at seventeen, Stiles had gone to his father. He was sure, at this point. His Alpha was—well he wasn’t perfect. He was a bit of an asshole, rude when he didn’t mean to be and used snark as a defence mechanism. He was guarded, hurt too many times already. He hadn’t had a great family growing up and a lack of affection from his parents had really affected him, then add to that the strenuous bond with his pack. He had been used for his money and status in his pack, sought after for the material things he could provide in a relationship.

But Stiles was okay with it because he was a bit of an asshole too and losing his mother so young had given him his own series of issues to try to deal with. He was in love with the man, and that he would never doubt. So he went to his father (after telling Peter that they were going to be getting bonded the upcoming summer). The man had agreed, of course he had, and let Stiles deal with his Sheriff father. 

He had never said no to his Omega before, and he wasn’t going to start. 

Predictably, his Sheriff father was decidedly not happy that a thirty-five-year-old Alpha had apparently been dating his Omega son for a year. Hell, he’d even tried to  _ arrest _ the man, which Stiles had very firmly put his foot down on. Eventually, he got his dad to agree that in the summer he would be signed over to Peter, so a month before he started his senior year of high school he was legally handed over to his Alpha and moved into the man’s condo.

When an Omega is bonded to an Alpha, his current Alpha (in most cases one of their parents) had to sign them off. Which is _ bullshit _ , if you asked Stiles. Neither Alphas nor Betas had to be signed over to their new ‘owner’, because at the end of the day that’s what was really happening. 

It irritated Stiles to no end, the fact that his Alpha was essentially in charge of him. It made him seethe with rage some days. Mostly when he tried to do things that an Omega ‘shouldn’t’ do on their own. It was usually just simple things, like when he had contacted their landlord and he had refused to come to fix the leak until the Alpha of the residence was spoken with. Or when he tried to refill his Adderall prescription, and the fucking Alpha pharmacist wouldn't give it to him without his Alpha present.

It was twenty-seventeen for fucks sake, and it seemed like it didn’t matter just  _ how much _ progress was being made, Stiles would always be held back by his secondary gender. 

Which wasn’t to say that he personally had ever been treated like a possession. He came from an Alpha/Omega relationship and his mother was one of the strongest people he’d known. Not only that but she had always “been the Alpha” (dear lord did Stiles ever despise that phrase) in their relationship. 

She had made the decisions, managed the money, hell even  _ worked _ . Despite the progress being made, that was  _ still _ something a lot of people wouldn’t agree with. Why would an Omega  _ need _ to work? Shouldn’t their Alpha make enough for both? There was a reason Alphas got paid more Betas, after all. 

The only reason he’d even  _ considered _ bonding with Peter was that the man had never treated Stiles like property. He never acted as though he had some sort of claim on Stiles simply because he was an Alpha, never acted as though he was inherently  _ better _ . He had treated Stiles much the same way Stiles had watched his dad treat his mom. Peter had always put Stiles first, let him make his own decisions. He didn’t talk over the Omega or try to tell him what to do. He’d never once used his Alpha voice on Stiles, and for that Stiles couldn’t express his gratitude.

Alpha voice was something anyone who presented as an Alpha had, though not all could wield. 

In fact, it was becoming increasingly rare and taboo to even use. It was the main reason that Alphas had historically been in power. It worked incredibly well on Omegas and even more powerful Alphas could use it on Betas. It wasn’t mind control, not  _ really _ , but it was similar. If an Alpha told on Omega to do something while using their Alpha voice, said Omega would be hard-pressed to say no. It made whatever the Alpha said sound like an incredibly good idea. 

It was something that was supposed to be sacred, for obvious reasons. It wasn’t supposed to be used lightly. Stiles himself had quite a tolerance to it, though. Thanks to Alphas like Derek Hale and Jackson Whittemore, who had once their Alpha voice to get him to kneel for them in the middle of school. 

He would only kneel for them one time, he had told himself after it happened. Never again would he let it happen so the next time they tried he dug his fingernails into his palms until he broke the skin and let the pain anchor him. He was nine then and now he could block it out,  _ ignore _ the want that settled deeply in his stomach when they asked him to kneel, ordered him to be a good boy and follow them around. 

Instead, he just threw them the middle finger and walked off. 

So finding an Alpha who wouldn’t use their Alpha voice on him had been a blessing for Stiles. It was one of the reasons he’d been so sure about the man, why he’d asked Peter to be bonded as opposed to just waiting around for the man to do it himself. He had been a little surprised when Peter had said yes, willingly agreeing to spend the rest of his life with Stiles, who was still only seventeen! He was beyond happy though, and was even more grateful when he was able to talk his dad into signing him over. 

On top of all that (and okay maybe Peter was a  _ little _ perfect), he’d never treated Stiles like a freak. Not that Stiles was, and he  _ knew _ that, alright. However, he lived in a relatively ‘small’ town and the population of Omegas was already only 23% of the overall population, with only 9% of Omega’s being male. He wasn’t the  _ only _ male Omega in Beacon Hills, but he was (to his knowledge) the only gay-straight male Omega. 

Which meant he got bullied quite a bit for his orientation and it was bullshit. And it wasn’t even his secondary orientation that people had issues with! He was an Omega was attracted to Alpha’s which was  _ fine _ . Hell, secondary orientation was pretty relaxed. With the amount of Alpha/Beta and Beta/Beta couples that had to happen (Beta’s taking up nearly 47% of the population with Alpha’s around 30%) no one really cared all too much about that. 

So Stiles being attracted to Alpha’s was not the problem—the problem was that he was attracted to  _ male _ Alpha’s, and that was somehow unheard-of. Which, it really, really wasn’t. Male/Male-Alpha/Omega couples weren’t entirely unheard-of. Sure, they weren’t increasingly popular by any stretch of the imagination, but they weren’t unknown either. Hell, they were incredibly popular online, slash-straight was an incredibly popular tag within the fandoms that Stiles belonged to. It’s just some people didn’t share those views. 

Like teenage Alphas.

Uh.

So it wasn’t as though Stiles had kept his relationship hidden, not at all! It was just he wasn’t about to paint himself a bigger target than he already was. Peter already got agitated when he came home bruised, his instincts screaming at him to harm whoever dare lay a hand on  _ his _ mate. Which had at first annoyed Stiles. He wasn’t weak, wasn’t some useless object for Peter to protect. But Peter had taken his time explaining his feelings, how not only his inner Alpha but inner wolf just wanted Stiles to be safe. Not that he wasn’t sure Stiles was capable, but that it hurt him knowing his mate was hurting.

Because of that, he never did tell Peter who was doing the abusing, not wanting to start any unnecessary drama. It was his own nephew who caused Stiles the most damage after all, and Peter didn’t need to know that. He already got in enough shit from his family by not being the ‘typical’ Alpha. He wasn’t headstrong or overly competitive. Didn’t care too much about claiming things as ‘his’ (other than Stiles, of course) and didn’t care for how his sister treated her mate. 

He made it known, too. His parents had taught both him and his two sisters the same values growing up, but somehow Peter grew to cherish Omegas and Talia grew to control them. 

Stiles knew Peter didn’t like his family, didn’t get along with them well—all except his youngest niece Cora, a little eight-year-old Omega that he absolutely adored. And Stiles by extension (and by his own experiences with Derek) hated the man’s family as well. Which was why he was completely shocked when Peter asked about spending thanksgiving with the Hales instead of the Sheriff. 

* * *

Standing on the front steps of the Hale house, Stiles was once again blown away by Peter’s money. He has always known the man was rich, after all his mate band is a thin, silver bangle that he wears around his left wrist that is encrusted with diamonds, like  _ actual _ diamonds. Their condo is obscenely nice for beacon hills and he  _ knows _ that they never want for anything. Which is weird, since he and his father were usually scraping by. 

Now, living with Peter he never has to worry about  _ anything _ , and he knows even his father is doing better off since Peter refuses to stop sending him money each month. 

But he’s never really realized just how  _ much _ money the Hale pack has. Sure, Derek has a fucking  _ Camaro _ in high school, but whatever. Now, seeing their house? It’s incredibly obvious just how well off the Hale pack is. The house has three stories above ground. It’s an old design, timeless in its build. The porch is large, one that wraps around the entire house only split up pillars holding up the roof. The door is a double affair, sleek wood and bronze handles—obviously a newer addition to the house. The front lawn is littered with cars and although theirs is the most obviously expensive, Stiles knows that none of the others are cheap vehicles. 

He has to take a breath before stepping out of the car, suddenly more nervous than Peter appears. He’s a human stepping into a wolf's den and on top of that an Omega stepping into a house mostly of Alphas. He is excited to meet Cora, as the only reason they are here is for the young girl. The child had called Peter herself and invited him in secret, missing her favourite Uncle and wanting him to come for the holiday. 

The small, secretive smile on his face had been one Stiles had previously only seen used towards himself, so of course he agreed to go. 

He couldn’t help but be nervous, though. 

The walk up to the front door was incredibly anticlimactic, especially when Stiles was expecting the worse. Instead, the door opens just a crack before a little ball of energy shoots out, a small squealing girl barrelling into Peter’s legs with enough force to nearly knock the man over—an impressive feet since Stiles has himself ran-jumped into Peter’s arms and had the man not move at all. Stiles figured it was part werewolf strength and part acting that had the man stumbling back and the thought put a smile on Stiles’ face. 

He laughed, some of her nerves already sliding away. With a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and told himself he could do this. He could do this for Peter. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
